


Codeword: Help

by miagirl3



Series: What Happens at Camp Stays at Camp [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Boys In Love, Doctor Will Solace, Dorks in Love, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Gay Nico di Angelo, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Love Confessions, M/M, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Panic Attacks, Peer Pressure, Prompt Fic, Protective Will Solace, Social Anxiety, Three Word Challenge, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Nico finally agreed to go to the nightly campfire, but when everyone starts to play a game Nico starts to have second thoughts, luckilly Will is there to help him in his time of need.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: What Happens at Camp Stays at Camp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142978
Kudos: 71





	Codeword: Help

**Author's Note:**

> Three word prompt: Irritable, game, bonfire

“Will I don’t want to go,” Nico told the blonde haired boy as they sat inside the hades cabin.

“But you’ve barely interacted with anyone since you’ve gotten out of the infirmary. You need human contact, you don’t even have to talk to anybody. Just be there,” Will told him, well begged him.

“If I go then I have to talk to Percy, which will lead to me talking to Jason, who will bring me over to Piper. Piper will bring me to Leo who will bring me to Hazel, actually Hazel I don’t mind, but it will lead me to talking to Frank and then back to Percy again who will drag me to Annabeth. The only one who won’t be at this bonfire is Reyna,” Nico complained and stressed.

“I think that you're overthinking this just a little bit,” Will told him, pinching his fingers and squinting his eyes to give the phrase more effect.

“You think. The last thing I said to Percy was `You're not my type’ as I went towards you to kiss you,” Nico ranted, his face slowly getting redder.

“Babe.” Will said with authority as he walked towards Nico and grabbed his shoulders. “I need you to calm down,” Will told him as Nico looked at him with wide eyes. With that said Will slowly walked the child of Hades through a set of breathing exercises and once Nico felt calmer Will spoke again.

“I have an Idea that will make you feel more confident about going out there.”

When Will didn’t continue, waiting for Nico to give the okay sign to continue, the black haired teen sighed and decided to hear his goofball of a boyfriend out.

“How about a safe word. It can be any word you want. The second you want me to get you out of there or you feel uncomfortable I’ll come to your aid and we’ll come back to the cabin, but you have to at least try, and the word can be anything you want,” Will told him with a smile on his face.

“You’re sure about this?” Nico asked him, fully unsure about this idea.

“I’m absolutely sure. If you feel like your going to panic, or start to pass out, or just plain uncomfortable with what is going on around you, just say whatever word you come up with and I’ll get you out of that situation. I’ll bring you away from the group and if you feel like you can go back we’ll go back, if not then we’ll come back to the cabin,” Will told him with a smile.

“And the word can be anything I want it to be?” Nico asked him.

“Well I genuinely tell my patients who need a saf word for situations like this to make it one syllabell. That way if you're panicking it won’t be too hard to remember or get out. Other than that to make it something that will for sure popup in any conversation,” Will explained.

“Do I want to know how many patients you’ve had to give this advice to?” Nico asked him suspiciously.

“Even if you wanted to Patient doctor confidentiality,” Will said with a shrug, as if to say whatcha gonna do.

After a few minutes of contemplating Nico finally agreed and when asked his safe word it took him a few more minutes to come up with one, but after some debating he finally decided on the perfect one.

“Death.” Nico said, very sure of his choice.

“Won’t that be confusing?” Will asked him.

“Nope. The word doesn’t count unless I use it right. Which means plenty of people can call me death boy and death breath and if I feel uncomfortable I just have to mention that I’m the son of hades, the death god,” Nico explained to him, and Will decided that he liked this idea very much.

“What about you?” Nico asked his boyfriend as they started to get ready to face the demigod population.

“What do you mean?” Will asked confused.

“Don’t you need a safeword, y’know,in case you need help in getting out of a situation?” Nico asked.

“I don’t think I need one Nico,” Will told him confidently.

“Well maybe not here, but what if we’re out in the city and you're in a situation that you don’t want to be in?” Nico asked and as Will saw the worry in his boyfriends eyes he understood that Nico was worried for him and wanted both of them to have a good safeword for escape plans.

“How about the sun,” Will told him.

“As in the flaming ball of gas that your father is in charge of?” Nico asked, making sure he wasn't talking about an actual son.

“Exactly!” Will said with a smile.  
With that done both boys walked hand in hand to the bonfire, ready to face the rest of the campers. . .well mostly ready.

Nico will say this, he greatly enjoyed the singing from the Apollo cabin and the other camper, even if he didn’t actively participate in that himself.

Overall Nico would say that the night was going great, until everyone wanted to play a game. Nico really didn’t want to participate, but he saw how excited Will was, and wanted his boyfriend to have a good time, so he sucked it up and decided to participate.

Of course the stupid game that everyone had to agree on was truth or dare and yeah some of them were funny. Leo did a handstand with his shoes on his hands as he walked around shooting fire from his feet.

Piper charmspeak the stoll brothers to apologize for all of the pranks that they pulled.

Jason even grabbed the younger campers and flew them around with him as they laughed in joy.

It was when it landed on Nico that he started to have a problem. Drew just answered a truth so now she looked at the child of Hades with hate in her eyes as she opened her mouth and asked him the question.

“So Death boy Truth or Dare?”

Nico didn’t have a problem with the question itself, it was the look in Drew’s eyes as she asked the question that had him worried, but he sucked it up, he’d been trough hell by himself he can deal with a stupid question from a children’s game.

“Dare,” Nico said, not wanting to know what horrible truth she had planned for him.

“I dare you to Kiss Will in front of all of us here,” and the way she said it made Nico’s eyes go wide.

“I chose truth,” Nico said, changing his answer instantly, not wanting to look at the look in Wills face that Nico knows is disappointment, but in reality was confusion.

“Well then if you don’t kiss Will is it true that you love him?” and Nico hated that question and Drew was making him really irritable.

“I- do lo- I mean I- Just because I do-,” Nico couldn’t seem to be able to form words in this moment and flashbacks of the 1940’s was going through his mind and his breathing instantly sped up. Nico was never happier then in this moment for Will to be sitting right next to him.

“Death,” Nico barely whispered, knowing that Will heard him, but also not being able to deal with all the campers of Camp Half Blood and the Romans visiting from Camp Jupiter.

Too many people were looking at him and he couldn’t handle it. He could barely understand Will picking him up to help him walk away from all the people, as he gave some lame excuse as to why they have to leave.

It wasn't until they were safely back in the Hades cabin that Nico allowed himself to calm down in Will’s arms.

“Want to talk about?” Will asked him.

“I just- it’s just. I’m from the 1940’s and yeah Hades erased my memories, but that doesn't mean that I don’t get brief glances or flashbacks of what it was like. I remember the oppression. It’s why I have such a hard time showing affection to you in public sometimes. Then she wants to question if I love you or not! Like what kind of bullshit is that,” Nico started to storm around his cabin.

“Hey Nico,” Will grabbed his boyfriend’s hand to stop his stomping and to help him calm down. “It’s okay. I might not be from the 1940s, but I understand. I know how much you love me. I see what the others don’t. I hear how you speak to me and how you speak to other people. I can tell the difference. When I look in your black eyes I can see the love and warmth that you have for me in them,” as Will continued to talk, the calmer Nico got until Will was holding him in the tightest hug Nico has ever had.

“I know that you love me. We could spend our whole relationship with barely any affection shown, but I know deep down in your heart that you love me and that's why I still love you. That’s how I know that you love me. I know how often you tell me that you love me when we’re in private or if you think we’re alone. I know that I’m one of the few people who can get you to laugh and smile. I love you Nico Di Angelo,” Will said and by the time he finished he could hear Nico quietly crying.

“You okay,” Will asked him as he pulled away from the hug to look at Nico with a smile on his face, and as Nico looked up, wiping his tears away and stared at the blondes face with his stupid goofy smile and his brillant blue eyes did Nico smile the biggest smile WIll has ever seen and with no hesitation smashed his lips onto wills, and after a few seconds as Nico pulled away he looked right into the blonde’s eyes and told him the words that Will is ready to hear for the rest of his life.

“I love you to Will Solace.”


End file.
